fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
In Occupation's Shadow/Script
Note: The script is from the Lyn Normal mode. Opening Narration After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's sword. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer... Opening dialogue (A fortress is shown, with a woman inside; Wil and Sain arrive near the fortress, in the top-right corner of the map) * Wil: Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed! * Sain: This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest! * Wil: The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has the time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us. * Lyn: This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow. * Florina: As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine. * Sain: And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies. * Kent: Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch. * Sain: Ah, alas... (Lyn's group comes inside the fortress; the woman comes closer to them) * Natalie (far off): Your pardon, milady... * Lyn: Who's there? * Natalie: I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow... * Lyn: Are you all right? Hm? Your leg... * Natalie: It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much. * Lyn: What are you doing here all by yourself? * Natalie: I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him? * Lyn: I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen or heard of him. * Natalie: I see. If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him Natalie is looking for him. * Lyn: I will tell him, I promise. (Meanwhile, two brigands appear on the map in the bottom-right corner) * Carjiga: Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal. * Brigand: So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then... * Carjiga: You're an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful! * Brigand: You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart! * Carjiga: We'll avenge Migal, and get some pretty souveniers to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha! Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see! (A large group of bandits is deployed on the map; a fighter joins them near Carjiga, this one calls him) * Carjiga: Hey you! Your name's...Dorcas, right? * Dorcas: ... * Carjiga: You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do. * Dorcas: ... * Carjiga: I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done. (Carjica leaves) * Dorcas: A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low. (Carjica returns to the corner of the map, while Dorcas goes towards the entrance to the east; Kent returns towards Lyn's group) * Kent: Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits! * Lyn: What did you say? * Sain: Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them? * Lyn: No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. Tactician, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave. * Natalie: Oh... * Lyn: Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you! Listen everyone! Fight with caution! * In-game message: In this chapter, your goal is to protect a special character for a set period of time. Keep Natalie safe for 7 turns. Tactician, Natalie, and other green units are called NPCs. NPCs are not enemies, but they cannot be moved or given orders. Sometimes, green units will be attacked because they are on the field of combat. Be careful not to let enemies close in on Natalie. Battle begins (Lyn is highlighted) * Lyn: Tactician! This fortress has two entrances. That's where we must meet the enemy! I'll take the eastern door. Tactician, you and the others. guard the main entrance. * In-game message: When the enemy far outnumbers your group, it's safer to restrict the battle to smaller areas. No matter how strong an enemy is, if he's attacked on all sides, he's sure to take massive damage. So, the east door is Lyn's, and the south door is everyone else's. Be on guard. Select Lyn, move her to the space indicated by the cursor, and have her wait. (Lyn's group is deployed in an angle formation) Turn 1 (Any other unit than Lyn is selected) * Lyn: You must move me first. I need to get to the east door! (Lyn is selected; the space nearest to the eastern door is highlighted) (If you don't select this space, it is highlighted again) * Lyn: The entrance to the east... I need to guard it and protect our rear! (During the Enemy Phase, Lyn gets attacked by Dorcas but evades his hit) Turn 2 * Lyn: Tactician! The fighter who just attacked me... Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband? (Dorcas is highlighted) * In-game message: Sometimes, you can speak with enemy characters. If you think you can converse with someone, move one of your units to an adjacent space. By and large, you'll know whom to send from hints you receive in other conversations. When you're not sure, just try using Lyn. Select Lyn now. (Any other unit than Lyn is selected) * Lyn: I need to talk with that man. Bring me to him. (When Lyn is selected, if you select any other space than the one adjacent to Dorcas, this space is highlighted) * Lyn: Please, Tactician. I need to talk to that man! Recruiting Dorcas * Lyn: You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? * Dorcas: ..... How do you know my name? * Lyn: Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues? * Dorcas: I need money... * Lyn: That may be, but...joining up with mercenaries? * Dorcas: It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything...even this. * Lyn: For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!! * Dorcas: What!? Natalie's... She's here? * Lyn: She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife? * Dorcas: ..... ...You're right. * Lyn: Well? * Dorcas: I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. * Lyn: Really? * Dorcas: Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you. * In-game message: In this way, you can sometimes turn enemies into allies. Never underestimate the persuasive power of speech. Your new companion, Dorcas, is an axe-wielding fighter. Do you remember the weapon triangle? Axes are strong against lances and weak against swords. Axes have more power than other weapons, but they are also more difficult to hit with. Try using Dorcas to attack. Select Dorcas now. (Any other unit than Dorcas is selected) * Dorcas: So you're their tactician... I'll use my axes and fight alongside you. Direct me as you will. (Dorcas is selected) * In-game message: The weapon Dorcas is using is called a handaxe. Use it to attack an adjacent opponent, or throw it in indirect combat in the manner of a bow. This versatility makes it a valuable weapon. (All the spaces with a distance of one space to the brigand are highlighted; If you don't select any of these spaces, they are highlighted again) (Dorcas attacks the brigand with a critical hit, killing him; he gets an Iron Axe dropped by the brigand) * In-game message: Right now, after all of your units have moved, it automatically becomes the enemy's turn, right? Sometimes, there are moments when you might not want or be able to move all of your units. When it's bothersome to tell your units to wait one by one, select end from the map menu to speed things up. To display the map menu, place the cursor on an unoccupied space and press the A Button. (At the end of the turn, Carjiga is highlighted) * Carjiga: What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grrr! Get more men up here now!! Dorcas talks with Natalie * Dorcas: Natalie! * Natalie: Is it you? * Dorcas: Natalie! Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way? * Natalie: I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please! * Dorcas: I'm sorry. I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize... That girl Lyn made me open my eyes. * Natalie: Lyndis brought you here? * Dorcas: I'll explain later. We've got to drive back these bandits first. Listen, stay put. Don't move from here. * Natalie: All right. As long as you're here, I know I'm safe. If Natalie dies (game over) * Natalie: Ah... * Lyn: Natalie! (Natalie disappears off the map) * Lyn: I wasn't strong enough... ...I couldn't protect Natalie. I'm sorry Tactician... I need to be alone. ...I... I failed her when she needed help most. Carjiga is engaged * Carjiga: Urgh! How? How are they so tough? You! Bring me more men here right away! Carjiga is defeated * Carjiga: Arrgh.. This isn't... Not me... After the 7 turns have passed * Brigand (or Carjiga if he's not killed): Curses! They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back! After Battle * Lyn: The enemy's fled... Tactician! We've won!!! (inside the fortress) * Natalie: Dorcas! * Dorcas: I'm so sorry, Natalie. * Lyn: All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie? (in a plain at night) * Dorcas: Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow. * Lyn: Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today? * Dorcas: Well, I... I spoke with Tactician. I... I've been invited to join your group. * Lyn: But we're going to Lycia. * Dorcas: I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you. * Lyn: Dorcas... * Natalie: Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband. (back to the fortress) * Lyn: Things have finally calmed down. * Kent: We shall take turns keeping watch. Please rest easily. * Lyn: Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain! * Sain: Ye-Yes! Of course! * Lyn: Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they will cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that? * Sain: What are you saying? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry so! Right, Kent? * Kent: If there's anything suspicious, I will take care of it. Please be assured. * Lyn: Really? Well, goodnight then. See you tomorrow, Tactician. * Kent: Let's go. * Sain: Ha ha... No one trusts me... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script